Pony Uprising: Discord
by Trainer Yellow Chuchu
Summary: A weird visitor has visited the cottage where Fluttershy and her daughters live. Rainbow and S are chaotic ponies, but they never expected it to get that bad! Some of the chaos may be do to the Uprising that they get involved in due to some big disaster. Also, what is the big secret they are being kept from? What happens if they learn that they are critical to the Uprising?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What happened today at the academy?" Mom inquired, sitting at the wooden dining room table. She gave us a look that said that she knew that we had been called to the office today for getting into a hoof-fight… again. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. My eyes darted around the small cottage and my nervous smile was enough to tell Mom that we had done something… something bad.

"Believe me, if you look into our past, I don't think that you would find what we did to be so bad," Rainbow Jewel informed coolly, rolling her eyes. Her mane was black and her coat was white while her tail was gray. We shared the same looks though our personalities were insanely different. "My sis over here wasn't even involved. They just were like, 'Can Rainbow Jewel and her sister report to the office right now?' Of course I was busy and S over here was busy too."

I was S. "I was totally involved!" I protested, rolling my eyes. "I was in the same area," I snapped. "And I didn't even bother to help so she wouldn't have gotten expelled!" I informed more loudly than I needed to and Rainbow Jewel, my charming sister, recoiled at the shocking realization. I collapsed onto the polished wooden floor and attempted to hide my head in my hooves. "Sorry, Rainbow Jewel."

"Rainbow Jewel, what did Selena say?" my mom inquired harshly which was rare since she usually was quiet and never called me my real name, Selena. She eyed Rainbow Jewel's stormy gray eyes as if searching them for regret. She found none and her expression softened. "How did you get expelled?" she asked more quietly. The yellow pegasus trotted toward the coffee maker which could also make delicious hot chocolate. She sighed as she prepared the scalding hot beverage for all three of us.

Rainbow Jewel blinked. Mom knew that she adored hot chocolate! Wouldn't see receive a punishment? "Yeah, I will," she stammered after pathetic "uh" noises. "Well, you know that upstart daughter of that jerky Twilight Sparkle?" she asked.

Mom's expression turned dangerous. "We don't call royals jerks in this cottage," she calmly said, looking at the two of us. She didn't have to say the consequences if we were caught disrespecting the royals: we would perish.

I found Twilight Sparkle annoying too as well as her daughter Daylight Glitter who could rot on the dark side of the moon! If I was a princess, I thought, I would definitely help Princess Luna lead. The rebellion against that dreadful Princess Celestia was forming slowly and I would most definitely lead. I would charge the defenses and then I would begin making my way to the final showdown!

Rainbow Jewel scowled, but didn't say anything else about Twilight. "Well, Daylight was making fun of Selena because Selena did better than her on the magic test!" she continued. "Also she was making fun of my pure awesomeness because I can fly way better than her."

I blushed. "Yeah, I guess I was sort of involved," I whispered quietly, shaking my head slowly. "Sorry, Rainbow," I said, attempting to apologize, but I was ignored by Rainbow Jewel.

Daylight was an alicorn filly who was always attempting to tell everyone that she was the best pony in all of Equestria. She was the daughter of Twilight Sparkle and that one stallion and was my rival. Filly rivalries were dead serious and they could escalate to death perhaps.

I closed my eyes and tuned out Rainbow Jewel's conversation. I had heard it in the office of the headmistress after all. I knew that the next day, the fillies would return to the school and see blood on the hallway floor since no-pony ever bothered to clean anything. I wondered if I would return to the school and immediately pushed it out of my brain. I would boycott them till they agreed to allow Rainbow to be a student there once again.

I heard a loud knock at the wooden door, gasped, and jumped. I whirled around and saw as an unexpected visitor stepped in nonchalantly with a strange smile. "Who are you?" I asked as the creature stepped through.

"Fillies, get into your room! The grown-ups are talking!" Mom hissed and before we could get a second look at the strange visitor, we were locked into our small room. Locked. It was probably important and I wondered if it was about the so-called Uprising with a capital U.

Rainbow flopped onto her bed and sighed contently. She was an alicorn at heart, but she didn't have the horn to back her up. However, she could do magic without it like how I could fly without wings. She levitated a pillow before burying her face in it. "Not another school!" she groaned.

"School's boring. Utterly boring. Homeschooling is where it's at," I informed, tossing my mane. I shot her a look of happiness. "Oh my canter! You cannot bother to do stuff like that if you're the leader of the Uprising!" I jumped onto my yellow gingham bed because I was about to pretend to be the leader. "We take Daylight Glitter as prisoner and then we try to negotiate a deal. Or maybe ransom is the better word! The kingdom for the fallen princess!"

"If that wasn't treason that would have been an awesome idea!" Rainbow informed. She stood up on her identical bed and did a cartwheel. "If they disagree, we hold it out more before Daylight expires. Time is ticking." She made an illusion of an alarm clock with her mystery magic and cackled as the number of seconds got to zero.

"Too far," I said with a nervous smile. My sister was the best at planning wars. She ought to be a general for the Equestrian army. I waved away the mirage and Rainbow looked doubtful. "Let's try to eavesdrop on Mom and the visitor, shall we?"

Rainbow opened the crooked wooden door and I hoped that the loud creak that escaped from it couldn't be heard. She turned to me and the hallway instantly brightened. Our presence tended to do stuff like that. Lights got brighter and things seemed cheerier. Her shadow turned pure white and then turned into a rainbow-colored pony-shaped hole. Rainbow fell through. The shadow returned to normal, but it was the shadow of nothing.

My eyes widened and I did the same. I could see everything around me, but I was a shadow and while ponies could see the darkness, they obviously wouldn't pay as much attention to the hard-to-see thing as a real pony of flesh and blood. I slipped through the crack in the door with Rainbow at my hooves. We were as silent as mice as we entered the dining room.

The visitor was S-shaped sort of. He was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was weird. His name was Discord according to what Mom was calling him. We weren't fond of strangers strolling nonchalantly into our house. I instantly didn't like the shady character.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Discord's gaze fell on us and he deviously smirked. My dislike for him deepened as he did so. He flicked his tail and seemed to mouth, "S, Rainbow Jewel, it is about time you realize your destinies."

"What are you looking at?" Mom inquired curiously. Her voice was soft as she looked over to where Discord was looking. She thankfully didn't see the shadows. Discord quickly blocked her view. Mom attempted to look around him, but was immediately blocked by Discord.

"For the love of the crystal heart, Discord, what are you hiding?" she snapped as she had done earlier. A timer announced that something had finished. "Ah, yes, the hot chocolate." She trotted over to the coffee maker and grabbed the kettle with the floral print. "Discord, I made enough for S, Rainbow Jewel, you, and even me. Would you care for a cup?" she asked politely as she began pouring white mugs.

Discord sat down on the green couch and replied coolly, "There is no need to be polite to Chaos since Chaos is never polite to you." He stopped smirking and cackled evilly.

Mom sighed. "There is a need to be kind, Discord. You must be pleasant no matter how cruel one is. It is the best way, as you would say, to avoid chaos," she protested quietly. She served him a mug without a single sign of appreciation. Now, Rainbow Jewel and I_ no matter what_ were polite to Mom, but to every-pony else, we received nothing from them except cruelty which hardly warranted appreciation.

Discord sipped some hot chocolate and placed his filthy hoof and green talon on the polished coffee table. Of course, we attempted to keep the cottage clean, but he was coming in and turning everything chaotic! "Rainbow Jewel has gotten expelled," he informed. "She was hitting other ponies and they probably did nothing to anger her."

I could feel my shadow ripple with fury. It almost turned me into an actual pony again! That daughter of that dumb Twilight Sparkle was a terrible little brat that deserved a hoof to the face! Discord deserved a hoof to the face himself!

The window opened swiftly and a figure darted into the room. She was a blur of rainbow colors and she stopped in front of us, but she faced Mom and Discord. We were in the dining room which could easily be accessed from the living room by trotting five steps forward. Having been granted eternal youth long ago (well, not that long ago), Rainbow Dash stood before us. "Discord, sir, the Uprising is staging an attack on Canterlot soon! As the leader of the Uprising, I order you to follow me!"

Rainbow Dash was casual as if nothing was occurring, but apparently there was an attack! The Uprising was right in front of us!

Discord gestured to Mom frantically. She wasn't a member and therefore, could not be technically trusted with the critical information.

"No, Fluttershy is a leader of the Uprising," Rainbow Dash informed coolly. "I was coming to collect her as well. Her task is to get those fillies in fighting condition! Rainbow Jewel and Selena Star both are destined for greatness. The ponies being our allies is a critical part of winning."

Mom? She was a leader in the Uprising? That was impossible! Improbable! Totally unable to happen! Mom was the most peaceful pony in Ponyville for the love of the crystal heart! She wouldn't participate in any of that! Why were we so important?

Rainbow Jewel's hoof stretched out and tugged on Rainbow Dash's multicolored mane. Rainbow Dash stared at her and I blinked, and nodded. "Discord, converse with Fluttershy. I have come to see Rainbow Jewel and S to evaluate their progress again and then I'll take you both to watch the plan take place I'll get General Derpy to filly-sit them." She looked directly at us and her eyes narrowed.

My sister and I shot each other warning looks and quickly backed up into our bedroom. With a flash, we both climbed out of our shadows and, ponies again, we broke out in laughter. We laughed at the most inappropriate times. When we were worried, scared, sad, or shocked we laughed. It was a contagious sort of laugh too so there was a chance that the inappropriate laughing would begin to spread until all Equestria was laughing for no reason. Chaos.

Rainbow Dash made us stop laughing by the way she was glaring at us as she entered the room. She tossed an unfamiliar sky blue gem in the air and caught it with her hoof. She held it out to us. "What's this?" she asked without bothering to formally greet us.

Rainbow examined it. "Hi. By the way, I have no idea. I also hate the way your name is Rainbow Dash," she informed in a straight-to-the-point manner. If you considered Rainbow confessing that she hated Rainbow Dash's name the point, I am afraid that you simply don't understand the heck I'm saying.

"Blame Fluttershy if you think that your name is too similar to mine! For the sake of the Uprising, I had it first!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "But that wasn't the point! You heard the discussion with Fluttershy, Discord more or less, and I, correct?" She sat down on the wooden floor and tilted her head. We nodded even though we were afraid of getting accused of eavesdropping and then getting sent off to the Uprising prison if one existed. "I heard you told that Daylight Glitter off, Rainbow Jewel. I complement you."

Rainbow beamed. "Thanks! I didn't just tell her off! Nope! I swung my hoof at her head and there is probably royal blood in the school right now!" she corrected proudly. "S did most of the work by ticking her off though." She nudged me. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did ignite the fire," I agreed shyly. I sat down across from Rainbow Dash and pulled down Rainbow Jewel eagerly. "Anyway, you said that we were destined for greatness while talking to Discord and Mom?" I asked. I reached out and touched the light blue gem now resting in the middle of us and Rainbow Dash and was shocked as Rainbow Jewel's hoof grabbed the other side. It was strange because we held it in the air. It began to glow and our eyes were glowing blue. Rainbow Jewel's wings glowed red and the feather began to spread out and my horn glowed purple.

A beam of light shot into the air and passed through the low ceiling without causing any harm to it. It exploded into fireworks that were multicolored. It left a bit of chaos in the air that seemed very obvious.

Then the impact hit. I felt as if I was on one of those rides at the amusement park that drop you halfway and back up and repeated until you went all the way down. The world around Rainbow Jewel and I dissolved and it was replaced by a stranger world that had a strange feel. Almost hypnotic.

It was a dark palace and an alicorn was in the center of the room. It was Twilight Sparkle cackling wickedly. "I take their powers and they will be no more! Discord will fall with them. All hope will be crushed! The sacrifice of my daughter and my brother was a little price to pay!" She threw her head back. "Cadance, please, fetch me the corpses to burn in honor of Queen Celestia."

Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle's sister since she had been married to her brother, appeared in the corner of the room. She started screaming protests and was levitated in the air, surrounded by dark purple magic, and started coughing. Princess Twilight Sparkle was choking her! It was torture!

"I already took your children! I will make sure to kill them. Obey me! Fine, I'll do it myself! Go get Queen Celestia and inform her that we will feast on the powers I have absorbed!" Twilight snapped. "Do it!"

Princess Cadance was slammed to the ground. Her eyes glowed green. She was under Twilight's control! "Yes, master," she responded and lurched forward in a zombie-like fashion. She exited the dark room that had a dark-colored bed and a cauldron and potions. Was it Twilight Sparkle's bedroom?

Twilight Sparkle whirled around to face us! A wide smile spread across her lips and she walked towards me. "Did you see that?" she inquired. "Did you see that? I have sharpened my powers to a fine point indeed. The real princesses of Equestria will never survive! Never ever!"

She had lost her marbles!

Twilight Sparkle laughed giddily and walked out of the room. Her horn was gray and shiny and sharp like a knife. I didn't inspect it to see if it had blood on it. "Their powers will be mine! Mine!"

Rainbow Jewel let loose a loud scream that sucked us out of the vision. It stayed with her as we returned to our bedroom, but now she was different. Now she had a horn, a rainbow-colored mane and tail, a pink coat, and wings! "You're an alicorn!" she screamed.

"You too!" I shouted. I dropped the gem and was shocked as it shattered into a million pieces. "I don't want to use that thing again!" I snapped. I examined my now purple and pink mane and tail, my new light pink coat, and my matching wings.

Rainbow nodded, but it magically collected into two smaller gems. One was multicolored and rainbow-shaped actually while one was purple and heart-shaped. They shattered the glass of the window as they flew off.

Rainbow Dash was silent. She looked at us and bowed. "Live long, Princess Rainbow Jewel and Princess Selena Star. All hail, the princesses of the Uprising and Chaos." After a few moments she hissed, "You bow back and say that you're prepared to rule over the Uprising."

We did as we were told in unison. What was happening? Why were we princesses? Was Twilight Sparkle planning to kill us? Why? Why? Why?

"Also you were adopted," Rainbow Dash explained. "I am certain Fluttershy told you though. She got up and my whole world shattered. "Both of you. You're both biologically sisters though."

"Isn't that dandy?" I snapped. "Really, Rainbow Dash? Mom!" I called out. I galloped to the living room at full speed. I gritted my teeth at Discord. "Get out!" I ordered.

A strong breeze was beginning to whip my mane and my face looked pretty scary. "I know the whole truth!" I informed loudly. A storm was raging from outside. The window that Rainbow Dash had come in from shattered into one million pieces.

Rainbow Jewel approached me. "Please, Selena, stop!" she begged. "Creating a hurricane won't solve your problems! I'm shocked too, but this isn't the time! We have more things to worry about!" she screamed.

Immediately, calm settled in. The shattered glass began to collect and formed windows again throughout the house. The wind had died and there was no more rain. There wasn't any more thunder or lightning and the sky was clear_ bright and sunny.

Instead of returning to normal, Rainbow Jewel and I cried as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Discord stared at us, unsure of what to do. Brushing away Fluttershy's you-will-always-be-my-daughters speech that I paid no attention to, my heart instead thumped to the beat of the Uprising.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean, not My Little Pony or any references.

Hours passed (well, one hour and five minutes) and Rainbow Jewel and I were forced to not go out. Instead Rainbow and I were left in our room with the brand new multicolored curtains drawn so no stalker would to be able to peer in and I was teaching Rainbow Jewel about properly caring for a horn while she was teaching me to fly. Flying was much harder than I thought it would be for sure!

"To clean your horn, I recommend the special Crystal Empire soap called Gem-A-More," I explained while I frantically flapped my wings. "You're used to centering your powers where exactly?" I inquired. Since Rainbow didn't have a horn before and could do magic despite it before, I was confused. You channeled your powers in your horn and that was where the magic came from.

Rainbow shrugged. "I don't know! This would be much easier if I wasn't a blank flank. My talents_ all of this_ would make more sense!" she complained. She looked at my wings curiously. "If you had a cutie mark, this would make even more sense. By the way, try to adjust the angle of your wings. Lessen the force and just glide." She spread her wings slowly and flew up.

I tried to adjust the angle and was shocked that it had worked! I was flying! "The Uprising. Twilight wants us dead. She killed her family. Also she apparently seems to get along with the voices inside of her head perfectly fine!" I tried to fly forward and was steady, but not as steady as Rainbow Jewel. She wasn't famous for her flying, but she was a good one though.

"If you want this to stop being crazy, stop holding your breath. It's going to be crazy," Rainbow Jewel informed. "We just turned into alicorn princesses, found out we were adopted, and joined in the Uprising in one single day!" she said. "Also we found out that there a coldblooded assassin out to kill us!"

I was about to protest that Twilight Sparkle wasn't an assassin, but she had murdered her brother and her daughter. I didn't know about that one prince of Equestria she had been married to. If she remained controlling Cadance like that, Cadance would be dead too. I couldn't let that happen! I wouldn't! I pretty much shouldn't! If my sister and I were alicorns… would she know about us? Cadance was our last hope, actually. We had to find out more.

"Let the storm rage on, Rainbow Jewel. If we want to survive, we have to let it go," I informed quietly, sitting on my bed now.

"What?" Rainbow Jewel inquired, obviously puzzled. She had been admiring her new horn in the mirror. Take away everything she had just been given, but just leave the horn!

"All of our other problems seemed small compared to this. You know, getting teased and getting kicked out of school. Lives are at stake and the fate of Equestria is resting in our hooves. We have to find out more and the only way to find it is through the Dragon of Wisdom," I replied softly.

"The Dragon of Wisdom? He was an ally of Twilight Sparkle! I don't know that he would help us!" Rainbow Jewel exclaimed, sitting on her own bed. "He was so sad to see her go! I thought that maybe he was_ he was_"

"I know," I agreed. "He has to help us! Maybe the dragon wants revenge on his old friend. She left him after she had been turned into a princess in the care of Rarity," I reminded her. "He must be happy by now!" I sighed and tried to summon magic. A purple-tinted mirror appeared. I whistled and gave it a go. "Mirror, mirror, in my hoof, who's the wisest dragon of them all?" I asked doubtfully.

"Oh, for the love of rainbows! That's never going to work!" Rainbow Jewel snapped, but to her amazement and to my I-told-you-so-ness, the mirror shimmered and an image rippled. A small purple and green dragon was located on a green couch and was burning old photos with dragon fire from his mouth.

A nice hat was on his head. It was black and had neon purple stripes. A red tie was around his neck and I immediately thought that he believed that he had more swag than DJ Pon-3! He looked up to where we were or where the mirror was pointing actually. "Come in, come in. I can see you, princesses. I may be an old dragon, but I still have special powers."

I gasped and was pulled through the mirror. Rainbow Jewel came in too. We landed hard against the wooden floor and saw mannequins standing around us like an army of pure white soldiers with no faces. Then I looked at Spike the dragon with surprise. "Where are we? We have to get back to the cottage quick! We aren't supposed to be out because… you can see why."

"I can. You're alicorns. Have you wondered what has happened to Princess Luna?" he asked.

No. I hadn't. A little bit maybe, but I never had fully thought about the conspiracy. I wondered if she was dead and forced the thought out of my brain. "She's in hiding," I guessed.

Spike nodded and got down from the couch. I could smell the smoke of the burning pictures. They were being reduced to ashes. "I am sorry if it smells unpleasant in this room," he said. "I was going to inventory and disposing of those dreadful pictures of my past. For your answer, Princess Luna has been banished to this small land. If you wish to return to the cottage, it will take a day's travel."

Princess Luna entered. The dark-colored pony was slow as she walked, but with each step she looked more confident. I noticed that a black bandage was wrapped around her front left leg. It was a scar from her previous battle with Princess Celestia that had started the strange No Moon.

The sun lasted for twenty-four hours straight which was irksome to Rainbow Jewel and me. It was because Princess Luna couldn't help with the rising of the moon, according to Discord who was probably still at the cottage.

Oh. Hoof. No. He was still there! They would check on us! They would find that we were magically teleported to Princess Luna's hideout! Well, probably they would only find that we were gone or the mirror would help us if it hadn't shattered or something.

"Who are our guests?" Princess Luna asked and she looked as if she was expecting an attack.

"Princesses of the Uprising," Spike informed. "Rarity and Pinkie Pie have seen them before. Pinkie's Pinkie Sense told her that their names are Rainbow Jewel and Selena Star and they are critical to the Uprising. They are new alicorns."

I stared at him and then at Princess Luna. "Um… hi. We were trying to find out more about our past. We were adopted and thought that Spike would be able to help us find out more about ourselves. Why we are alicorns is a big question," I informed.

Princess Luna sighed. "The past isn't always beautiful. I used to be Nightmare Moon, you see. Now allow me to explain to you the Uprising as easily as possible. Some believed that I would be fit to be queen even though I am the younger sister. They thought that I would be fair and goodhearted and be everything a good queen ought to be." She sighed again. "Then they decided to fight for my rule. They began to announce that they were going to form an army amongst those trustworthy. They called it the Uprising and it began with your mother."

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Jewel asked curiously. Princess Luna sighed and sat in front of us. Her navy blue mane seemed to blow in an exclusive breeze that only she possessed. She opened her mouth. Then closed it. Oh, she was trolling as DJ Pon-3 would say. "I know your real mother," she informed. Rainbow and I were dead silent and wide-eyed. We didn't dare breathe and we were anxious. We really needed to know! "Your true, true mother is in trouble. Her name is…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

"Well, maybe today's not the time or so I am able to see. You need to know that there's another princess of chaos and the Uprising," Princess Luna informed. "It is a long story that is very sorrow indeed. You may be able to guess your mother from it instead of me just telling you. It was storming. There were triplets. They were pretty, but unsafe. Twilight Sparkle had sensed their power and was planning to kill them. The mom's heart was broken and she placed you two on Fluttershy's doorstep and, afraid that too much power would be able to alert Twilight Sparkle, she left the other nearby. It was the hardest day of her life and she loved you all. The other princess too was robbed of her color and her alicorn style. Her wings vanished very much like yours did, Selena."

There was another one? My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged. "I can't believe this! Who is she? Where do we find her?" I asked loudly. I stood up and cantered in circles with a worried expression. "Is she dead? Twilight Sparkle could have killed her by now! And her powers would have been given to Twilight Sparkle which would have made her impossible to beat!" I cried.

Rainbow Jewel screamed loudly and collapsed. She was unconscious and she couldn't breathe very well. She still was able to cry out in agony and I stared wide-eyed at Princess Luna and Spike. "What happened?" I shouted as I examined my fallen sister. She wasn't hurt anywhere where I could tell, but I felt a scary vibe and almost heard strange music.

Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink.

Princess Luna was shocked. "A nightmare attack! Twilight Sparkle was able to do that ever since she killed Daylight Glitter. I was able to do that when I was Nightmare Moon. The nightmare basically makes her worst fear a reality or so what she believes. Her worst fears are corrupting her and yes, if it stays in long enough, she will die."

Plink! Plink! Plink! Plink!

The young alicorn unconscious on the floor shrieked. "Go away!" she screamed in her sleep. I flinched and reached out. I felt something like a hoof though there wasn't a hoof. It was just air. I pulled at the air and soon Rainbow Jewel's eyes opened and they were wild.

Plink! Plink! Plink! Plink!

Spike hissed. "Oh, that dumb leak in the roof! It's raining again!" He sighed and examined the bucket in the dark corner of the room. "It's okay. Pinkie Pie and Rarity are coming, Princess Luna. We should say farewell to these ponies and send them to their cottage. Oh, you woke up, Rainbow Jewel! What happened? What was your nightmare?"

I shot him a glare and the world rippled. Princess Luna grinned as she whispered, "This may have never happened. Maybe you were never even here."

Then we were gone.

Rainbow Jewel blinked. "Anyway, why?" she asked.

I stared at her and tilted my head. "Why what?" I asked, but she only rolled her eyes at my baffled expression. "Why do I have to let the storm rage on and let it go?" Rainbow Jewel inquired. "The cold never bothered me anyway! That's definitely why! Thanks, S! Now let's continue working on your flying so we can train with Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash was the best flyer so of course she would train us! She entered the room and a pony trailed behind her. The pony had small swings and a horn and was our age. She was greenish blue coat and a purple mane. "My name is Cyclone!" she informed. She regarded me as if we had been friends since fifth grade (we were now in sixth, but school didn't matter at the point_ well, Uprising training school was pretty important).

"Hi. I'm Selena Star," I informed. "But every-pony calls me S." I grinned back and noticed that she was an alicorn. Princess Luna had been telling the truth. This probably was the other sister.

"I heard you two were princesses of the Uprising and chaos. I am too," Cyclone said. "Rainbow Dash has taken care of me since about the time you were adopted. I can't possibly believe this. I have sisters!" she squealed and bounced up and down.

Oh. My. Hoof.


	5. Chapter 5

Discord's pure chaotic yet genius strategy to assist the Uprising was super effective, he was certain. By the time he had departed from the cottage, leaving the ones he called Flutters, S, Rainbow Jewel, Rainbow Dash, and Cyclone to help with the attack against Canterlot. The S-shaped creature made of other creatures' characteristics tip-toed silently through the light of the eternal day.

Discord_ the only one who knew of the real mother of the triplets or so he thought_ was cautious since no-pony ever seemed to slumber ever since the day had plunged into light forever. They had figured that one didn't have to waste sunlight so they scarcely rested. Discord grimaced at the peace of the sun but he knew that chaos was churning within in. However, the moon was more peaceful and yet more chaotic. Princess Luna's reign had to begin soon.

His devious smile appeared on his face as he thoughtfully considered informing the fillies about their mother's identity. He slipped through the little shadows just as Princess Celestia's royal guards mixed with Twilight Sparkle's invaded Ponyville. His eyes widened as the captain of the royal guards began to approach the cottage where Fluttershy lived.

Discord formed a dark purple ball of magic and launched it furiously at an unsuspecting guard. Immediately, the guard collapsed and screamed, "The voices! There are voices inside of my head!" Smoke puffed out of his mouth and became the shape of Discord. The spell that made ponies hear strange things had drained most of Discord's energy.

However, the brave Discord felt kindness surge through him as if a magical barrier had presented itself and tainted all chaos with peace. Discord growled at the invisible barrier and made another ball of chaotic aura. Finally, he shot it at the army of guards and was pleased as they turned into beautiful flowers.

Another vicious attacker appeared, but that one was an alicorn with a horn that looked like the blade of a dagger. Knotted navy blue with hot pink and purple made up her mane and her eyes were red as if the blood of her victims was inside. "Sleep, little Discord. Sleep, little Discord. Come with me," Twilight Sparkle sang. The melody was haunting, but made Discord feel drowsy. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep," she urged, still singing. Her eyes glowed and Discord's vision faded to black.

Twilight Sparkle left the sleeping Discord in the grass and stepped on the beautiful flowers to express her disappointment over their failed mission to collect _them. _She approached the cottage and her eyes glowed even more. She raised a hoof to the wooden door to visit an old friend.

Rainbow Dash opened the door and screamed. "Rainbow Jewel, Cyclone, S, Fluttershy! Go!" she screamed as Twilight Sparkle cackled. Twilight immediately sang the same song. "Sleep, little Rainbow Dash. Sleep, little Rainbow Dash. Come with me. Go to sleep. Go to sleep," she sang.

Rainbow Dash flew by Twilight Sparkle and shot towards the sky. Twilight Sparkle pursued her. Twilight shot dark purple aura balls toward Rainbow Dash that were sure to kill. Rainbow Dash's special talent was that she could shoot rainbow balls that were dangerous and much like the aura balls. Princess Celestia had almost planned it that way. She had known that Twilight would turn evil. She had known that she herself would turn evil!

Rainbow Dash summed a rainbow ball and threw it at Twilight though she quickly dodged it. She saw Discord on the ground as grass wrapped around him and pulled him into the ground. Rainbow Dash screamed and sent a rainbow ball toward Discord's grass trap. The grass burst into flames.

Discord awakened and flew up to help Rainbow Dash. Discord immediately used his chaotic powers to attempt to suck the air out of Twilight Sparkle so she would suffocate on chaos. Twilight was unfazed. "I don't breathe anymore! I don't have a need for it! Now rise, my army of the trotting dead and seize them! Seize them and sacrifice them both to the sun in my name!"

The ponies who had been turned into flowers crawled out of the ground and the grass immediately wilted. The flowers, however, were still there and healthy. The guards had glowing green eyes and didn't look like zombies. They had a strange green glow and could, well, fly.

Twilight summoned more of the undead and unleashed them on Rainbow Dash and Discord with enthusiasm. It was impossible to dodge the dark magic and the undead. A ball of dark magic slammed into Discord and the dead warriors bit into him as if he was food. Rainbow Dash fell asleep from Twilight's song and tumbled through the sky.

Twilight had won. "Don't sacrifice them yet! Take them to Canterlot and throw them in the dungeon! I will absorb their powers when we return," she snapped. "Be gone, my army!" The undead turned into dust. Discord and Rainbow Dash were unconscious and injured.

She made a portal for the two and sent them to the dungeon back in Canterlot. Twilight descended and galloped into Fluttershy's cottage to collect the princess sisters she had known about all along. She was shocked that they had vanished! Twilight melted into the shadows and departed for Canterlot through the portal.

Her sinister grin appeared to haunt the cottage and it seemed to taint the hope that had rested in it.

Cyclone wept uncontrollably, forcing about five tornados to cross the area. "My mom… died!" she sobbed. "What am I going to do? We don't have any-pony to teach us about our chaos powers!" she cried.

Princess Luna shook her head. "It was a shame we lost Discord and Rainbow Dash though, Cyclone, I have mastered the powers of chaos like Discord has. Also, Rainbow Jewel has mastered it. Selena's powers aren't strong in that area yet, but they are there. She thrives in her other magic."

We had found Princess Luna and Spike's hideout. I was planning to ask her about our biological mom, but Cyclone stopped me. Tears slid down my face as my newfound friend_ a little woodland bunny named Roger even though she was a girl_ cuddled next to me.

"What do you mean by that? The only magic I've done is standard," I informed.

"You didn't know. Discord turned the soldiers into flowers due to your barrier. It stopped chaos from entering and that's why you and Rainbow Jewel weren't detected till now. The barrier masked the chaos and Twilight or her forces couldn't find you. Princess Cyclone was in the area with Rainbow Dash so her powers too were masked," Spike suggested.

My eyes widened. "I did that? I kind of wanted chaos powers though. Why can't that be my strong area?" I asked glumly.

Cyclone smiled at me. "You're too nice," she insisted.

I laughed even though I was in despair. "Yeah, I threaten to kill ponies at night with Rainbow Jewel!" I protested. I beamed at my new sister. "I've never seen you around. Wouldn't you have gone to our school?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Cyclone replied, sitting on the polished floor of the living room. "I mean, that would have been the case if I wasn't schooled at my house. I only learned about the Uprising when you guys did. I'm surprised that I didn't know about it before."

We were silent as us triplets slowly trotted toward the bedroom in which we were supposed to slumber in. I was reminded of a funeral march completed with sad little fillies with tears in their eyes. Rainbow Dash and Discord weren't most certainly dead, but Twilight was ruthless and had probably harvested their powers by now.

A television screen appeared on the wall due to the fact that the wall had flipped over to reveal a system of many buttons. It showed Canterlot and Uprising soldiers sneakily slipping into the palace. The Uprising battle had been forgotten and they all looked solemn. Had they learned about us? Rainbow Dash? Discord? Were they just worried about their mission?

The flag waved in the breeze. It was dark blue and had a pony on it. It showed Rainbow Dash saluting and in bright green lettering it said: Rainbow Dash R.I.P. and immediately I was intrigued. We all were, but the signal was quickly lost. I felt a surge of panic as I wondered if they had known.

Twilight appeared on the screen and her eyes were still red. They were intensified though as if she had already feasted on her victims' powers. "Hello, Uprising ponies! I just thought that you should know that I have killed all hope. I have absorbed Rainbow Dash's powers and with Discord in prison, he will soon be next. Sleep well. This will be the last night of your lives."

I screamed, but it was drowned out by the two other screams that accompanied it. I was so surprised that I triggered something I couldn't explain. Roger hopped to me and stared up in alarm. A light engulfed all three of us and a warm feeling passed through our bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

Like the moment some awful pony rips your blanket off of you while you were having a pleasing sleep, it all penetrated my nightmare and shattered my sleeping state entirely. A puddle of sweat has formed on my pillow or it was perhaps drool. It was probably both of them combined. It had all been a dream I didn't care to recall. It had seemed so real!

The window showed a pitch black sky. Ponyville had been submerged in the darkest sort of night with no stars or no moon. It was the type of night Princess Luna seemed to hate even though she was fond of all nights.

As usual during my nightmares, my sister Rainbow Jewel was staring at me, looking concerned as a sister should. Had I screamed? Had we once again experienced the magic that wove our dreams together so we shared the nightmare? Rainbow Jewel stared at me. She looked the same as always_ a Pegasus with a gray mane and a gray coat. Her eyes were red and bright.

She wasn't an alicorn. I wasn't an alicorn. I was once again Rainbow's mirror only with a horn instead of wings. I didn't want to be _me _again! I didn't necessarily want that dream to be real though. I didn't want Rainbow Dash to die. I certainly didn't want Discord to be real even though I had learned that he had a heart of chaotic gold!

"Tell me a story about your day," Rainbow Jewel insisted, her gaze softening. "No, wait let me tell mine. It is quite the story." She pushed back the multicolored blanket and sat on the wooden floor. She patted the area next to her.

I sat down next to her and mentally went through what had happened. I had heard. Every-pony in a one million mile radius had heard of how Rainbow Jewel, the older twin sister of Selena Star, had punched the daughter of Twilight Sparkle, the kind, regal princess of Equestria, and had gotten expelled along with her "no good thief of a sister." I am certain that the only thing I have ever stolen is a stick of strawberry and citrus gum and that was with Rainbow Jewel, which hardly counts as stealing.

I, therefore, had never stolen anything from the academy_ Ponyville Elite even though I preferred to call it the Ponyville Dump. The accusation had made my horn spark with fury. I had never seen my horn spark with that much magic before.

I wasn't going there anymore anyway so it was one of those sacrifices one has to make in order to get the perfect life.

Our mother, Fluttershy, had not been furious as she had heard it all. She said that we were grounded though we never went out to play. The cottage was our usual hangout so it was unlikely that it would be a missed activity.

It felt reassuring to know Fluttershy was our real mother, like a breath of fresh air after water filling your lungs. It was lifesaving more so than those little fruity ring gummies called Lifesavers.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess," Rainbow Jewel explained in a dreamy tone. "She was the older sister. She had a multicolored mane and a sun-shaped cutie mark. She could raise the sun. Her rival, her younger sister, could raise the moon. Her cutie mark was a moon. They were both alicorns."

I had been expecting a recount of the day though Rainbow didn't need to be pressured into retelling the story. I was perfectly fine with a good tale! "Go on," I said, urging her to continue. The story sounded interesting.

Rainbow Jewel was thrilled to have me wrapped around her hoof with this story. We were twins and I could read her mind_ scarcely because "younger sisters can't read minds even if they are only hours younger" to quote Rainbow herself. She launched into the next part. "The older sister who many called Tia grew tiresome of being in her sister's shadow and wished to have revenge. She decided to rob the younger sister of something she held important!" Rainbow Jewel leaned in. I leaned in and we bonked heads! 

"Hullo, children," a voice purred. An S-shaped creature walked into the small bedroom, forced to duck in order to saunter through the low doorway. Discord. Discord was real? "I heard that you were expelled for kicking Daylight Glitter's flank," he continued, giving a grin to the troublemaker.

That had occurred in the dream too. Strange. And it was in the middle of the night!

I recoiled at the sight of the strange creature who hadn't accomplished me on my carefree efforts to get expelled! I hadn't done anything wrong though so my act was less excellent. I then narrowed my eyes and hissed, "Get out!"

Discord bowed. "I am pleased to meet you, Rainbow Jewel and sister! My name is Discord! Rest easy, friends, rest easy! A little birdie told me that you have had a long day," he said. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"I bet the little birdie was Dave," Rainbow Jewel grumbled. Dave was the bluebird who often perched on the apple tree outside of the cottage (thanks Applejack). "Have you heard of the two sisters who are alicorn princesses?" she asked hopefully.

"Princess Celestia?" he growled, baring his fangs. "That old idiot?! Now Princess Luna is better, much better! The best!" Discord put the paw part of his arm to his heart and closed his eyes. "If I ever see such a beauty, it shall be her!"

I didn't bother to understand. "Wait, you mean the princesses of Equestria are the princesses in Rainbow's story? Is Celestia really an enemy of Princess Luna?" I asked. Rainbow Jewel was unaware that the princesses were real. She was shocked!

"Do pigs fly?" Discord inquired in response. Rainbow Jewel and I looked at each other funny. "No," Rainbow responded slowly. Discord looked confused. "Of course they do!"

Rainbow and I dismissed Discord's question. We were kind of surprised. We hardly ever fought unlike Luna and Celestia had! "Are we actually the daughters of Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, terrified of the response.

I wondered if Rainbow Jewel had encountered the same situation in her own dream again. I sent her a knowing look and Rainbow Jewel nodded. She had assumed that I too had experienced it. I confirmed it with another silent nod.

Discord paid no attention to the silent language being spoken and instead shook his head joyfully as if he was greeting guests for tea and couldn't believe that they were there. "Nope! You were adopted when you were fillies! You were found on the doorstep of this here cottage!" He pointed to the wood floorboards with a toothy grin.

Rainbow shook her head sadly and galloped through the window crying. "Wait!" I begged and followed her as quickly as possible, leaving Discord alone. She was getting ahead and at this rate she would vanish.

The sky was stormy gray. Instantly a blizzard arrived, the snowflakes shielding her from my view. I stopped and stood motionless in the snow. I was certain that my tears had frozen to my face.

A name popped into my mind. _Cyclone. _If the dreams were predictions, Rainbow Dash would die. Discord would die. The world would end. Our sister hadn't been a thought, really. My mind had been on overload and had refused to take in any more information and store it!

A vision flashed into my mind. Twilight Sparkle was cackling evilly, planning to break a stone sculpture. It was Rainbow Jewel with her hooves held out in front of her and her mouth open. Her wings were outspread. Her horn seemed to shine. In the distance an ice sculpture of Cyclone with a look of fear on her face stood, melting slowly in the sun. Soon the Rainbow statue was beheaded and her body was shattered. I screamed! Then I appeared in the vision. Not me but a different future version of me! I was the only one still alive!

My horn was lowered at Twilight Sparkle. I was now a light pink alicorn with a long blue mane and tail. "NEVER AGAIN!" I shouted and a blinding spark of magic was fired. Twilight Sparkle intercepted it with her own green magic. My purple magic was fighting against the green magic. The magic was starting to inch over to me!

Cyclone raced toward me and tears rolled down her face. She looked the same as Rainbow and I had with the same gray coat and bland gray mane and tail. Her eyes were purple though. "Selena! Selena!" she screamed in the howling wind. "I thought you had died!"

"Why?" I choked out. Cyclone stared at me. "You were just standing there though I suppose a dead pony wouldn't be standing up! I had the strangest dream and I knew it was true and I had a vision. You were dying."

"_NO, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SELENA, WAKE UP!"_

Cyclone eyed me curiously. "Where's Rainbow Jewel?" she asked softly, shivering. The pony was the middle sister and felt a responsibility toward me and found that Rainbow Jewel was important to their survival.

I shrugged, looking away into the snow. Ponyville was already covered in white! "She… um… ran away after she learned that it all was true." I began trudging through the snow in attempt to find her and Cyclone trudged along. "We have to find her." 

"I know," Cyclone whispered. "I'm sad that it all is true. That Discord guy must die as well as Mom," she informed, continuing to cry. "The middle of the night is not the most perfect time to do this task," Cyclone said.

"Agreed," I replied, feeling upset. "Especially during a blizzard," I added. Cyclone simply nodded and we together passed into the forest away from civilization. We followed almost-buried hoof prints that were most definitely Rainbow's.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a hoof print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen," I sang quietly. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see! Be the good girl you always had to be! Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them know! But now they know!"

"Let it go," Princess Cyclone sang. "Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go!"

"Turn away and slam the door!" I sang. "Here I stand in the light of day! Let it go! Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway!" A bright light engulfed Cyclone and me. We levitated in midair and the light turned from white to purple. The two of us spun around in a dizzying fashion.

Wings formed on our backs and my coat turned pink and hers turned blue. A blue color spread out on my mane and tail while Cyclone's turned purple. The light faded and we tumbled into the snow as alicorns! 

"Princess Selena Star and Princess Cyclone sound amazing," Cyclone happily announced. "Now we can fly to find Rainbow Jewel," she suggested.

"Nah. It's too cold." I outspread my wings and tried to fly, but the cold somehow made it extremely difficult. I folded them back up and sighed. A crystal castle appeared in the distance, the crystals shining with the colors of the rainbow. "Rainbow Jewel," I whispered. "What have you done?"


	7. Chapter 7

"WAKE UP!" screamed Rainbow Jewel into my ear. "You were dreaming. Was it a good dream?" she inquired wistfully. "I haven't had any good dreams in a while," she informed, shaking her head. "Remember how Daylight Glitter was killed by Twilight?" she asked.

I nodded drowsily. One doesn't just forget about the deaths of peers even though they were obnoxious and annoying. "Do you remember how your best friend ditched you for her and she how said best friend sucks?" I replied. Rainbow Jewel looked hurt about Dancing Hearts, the Pegasus she had been best friends with besides me. She had ditched her for Daylight Glitter and had made her feel like a third wheel. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Rainbow Jewel exhaled loudly, shaking her head. "I don't believe that your dream was good now. It probably contained blood and gore, but, yeah, I remember. But, however, the avenge Rainbow Dash the soldiers patrolled the borders of Canterlot and where Twilight Sparkle used to live was a bag."

"A bag?" I asked curiously. Not very interesting, but Rainbow's red eyes appeared to be attempting to say something. I wondered about it for a few seconds until Rainbow Jewel sighed.

"A body bag," Rainbow Jewel continued. "After we went to bed because the light had made us fall asleep and it made you change your appearance, I had a dream. It showed Mom and Rarity downstairs talking about the attack and worrying about what had happened with Twilight Sparkle and her message. The soldiers went through Twilight's stuff and found the decaying corpses of her victims. Their unicorn horns and wings were um… gone."

Gone. As in cut off! The entire night flooded back to me and I widened my eyes. "Hey, hey!" I was in the blue bed and I gazed toward the rainbow-colored one and the purple one. "Where's Cyclone?" I asked nervously, expecting Rainbow Jewel to inform me that she didn't make it and that she was sorry for our loss.

"Even alicorns must release liquid waste!" Rainbow pointed out. "Ew. Too much detail," I spat at her and crawled out of bed. "Some-pony's here," Rainbow said. "Downstairs. Talking to mom. The aura is a bruised purple. Princess Luna is the best guess!"

I stared at Rainbow with wide eyes. "Who else could it be?" I inquired quietly. Rainbow Jewel stared for a moment at me. "Hmm… My ability to read auras is intriguing and unclear, but it's between Cyclone, Luna, and Nightmare Moon. That's pretty much it."

Rainbow Jewel could read auras. Since when? "What color is my aura?" I asked curiously. My sister concentrated on me and finally gasped. "It's… it's… GOLD!" she exclaimed. "It's tinged with red around the center though." She narrowed her eyes and stared at me. "However, my aura includes all of the colors of the rainbow. Since pink is technically red, it includes only the colors of the rainbow," she said.

"I heard 'liquid waste' so are we talking about bathroom humor?" Cyclone asked, entering the large bedroom with a small smile. It was small, but after last night it was a start. "Feces? Poop? Pee? Urine? Number one? Number two? Ha, that's real funny!"

"It's not Cyclone," Rainbow whispered. "Urine for it! Get it?" she cackled. "Do pigs fly?" she asked.

"No," I responded, thinking about the strange dream. My eyes were wide.

"Of course they do!" Rainbow giggled. "Ha… ha… ha! The jokes keep on rolling! Ha! Anyway, let's go _downstairs._" She said "downstairs" like the ultimate weapon of torture was down there. Probably whoever had the purple aura had caused her to be uneasy.

The television in the room activated and it showed six best friends in Ponyville. It was a picture of something that had seemed to be ages ago. The pony in the center was a fully unicorn and resembled Twilight Sparkle. It was her before she had gotten transformed into an alicorn and had been effected by whatever had caused her to be evil. Her friends were there in the picture_ two on one side and three on the other. Rainbow Dash had been crossed out with a red marker.

"Mom," Princess Cyclone whimpered. Fluttershy was circled with the red marker and so was Rarity. Pinkie Pie was circled. Applejack was crossed out angrily. It was a list of victims who had been killed. A new photo appeared. It showed Twilight Sparkle, Daylight Glitter, and Daylight Glitter's dad at the palace. Daylight Glitter and her dad had been crossed out. This photo was replaced with another depicting Cyclone, Rainbow Jewel, and I as newborn fillies. It was sickening sweet to realize that there was a picture but it had been ruined by Twilight Sparkle. We were sitting on an elegant purple couch and a pony had been scribbled out so we only saw the edge of a tail.

It was her. It was our biological mom and she had been killed. She was just another name added to add to Twilight's list, but something told me that our mom had been our world as well as each other. Princess Cyclone was crying and Rainbow Jewel had her head bowed in mourning.

I imagined Rainbow and Cyclone's pictures crossed out and shivered. It wasn't the happiest thought so it didn't keep me from sniffling. A tear formed in my eye and dripped down and splattered against the wooden floor. Hope had been crushed just like our safety.

It was daytime still due to Queen Celestia's current reign and her refusal to allow Luna to bring up the moon. However, I was certain that it was technically supposed to be night. The house was underground, hidden from view. Rarity was crafty and clever. Celestia had sent soldiers to scope out the area, but none had found the hideaway.

I trotted forward and passed by a mirror. I caught my reflection and sharply inhaled. "Do I… look different?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Are the Breezies extinct?" Rainbow Jewel replied with a smirk.

"No," I responded. They had been manipulated to obey Twilight Sparkle so I wasn't completely certain. There were perhaps some survivors that would become famous because of their bravery.

Rainbow shook her head. "Yeah, they are!" she shouted. "Your mane and tail are blue and your coat is pink."

"The time has come to take on Equestria!" Twilight Sparkle ordered over the television. "You have potential to help me overtake it and squash this so-called Uprising every-pony is talking about! I have triumphed against the great Discord. I have him dead and I have absorbed his powers!" Her aura somewhat penetrated by non-aura vision and it was deathly black. Death swarmed all around her. Rainbow Jewel must have seen some terrifying things. She probably couldn't un-see them.

Twilight cackled with victory and her eyes narrowed. "You are either with me or against me. If you are with me, report to the nearest station. The station is the Rainbow Factory," she informed. The television deactivated.

I gasped. "My dream was basically a replay of the beginning of what we have been through. Rainbow Jewel smashed through the windows and started to make it snow! Then Princess Cyclone and I started singing and we turned into alicorns," Iexplained. "Let it go, let it go!" I sang.

"Wait!" Cyclone cried out. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight! Not a hoof print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen," she sang. "It's the song I have sung since I was found at my mom's."

Rainbow Jewel nodded. "I've heard it too," she explained. "The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in! Heaven knows I tried," she sang beautifully.

"Conceal! Don't feel! Don't let them see! Be the good girl you always had to be! Conceal! Don't feel! Don't let them know! But now they know! Let it go! Let it go!" I sang. "It must have come from when we were um… with Mom," I informed.

"True," Rainbow Jewel said. "Fluttershy said that she had never heard it before whenever I sang it," she added. "It could be a clue, maybe! I also remember something I heard when I was a little filly!"

"I may be alone, but I'm alone and free," Rainbow, Cyclone, and I said in unison. With that we galloped downstairs and saw Princess Luna. She bowed her head. "Princesses Rainbow Jewel, Selena Star, and Cyclone," she greeted formally.

That's when it hit me. It hit me harder than that dream I had about storming through a red light and getting hit by a car! We were princesses. Cyclone was my sister. We were alicorns. We were going to die.

"Princess Luna," I responded quietly, bowing awkwardly. "Uh… hi."

"Hullo," Cyclone greeted, also bowing. Her head almost touched the floor. Princess Rainbow Jewel was being a pain and insisted that she greet Princess Luna in the most elegant manner. She curtsied. "Good day," she greeted in a strange foreign accent.

We sat down and stared up. Princess Luna's coat was dark blue. She had a flowing gray/blue mane and tail. Her eyes were navy blue. Even though she was exhausted, she looked like a princess. "I hear that you are princesses of chaos."

The three of us nodded silently, looking up in awe.

"Do you know what the Uprising is about?" Princess Luna inquired.

"Chaos," Cyclone responded. "It is also about how the moon is better than the sun," she explained. "It's about how the moon should rule as queen of Equestria. It's also about order. Chaos within peace and peace within chaos." She looked at us and smiled shyly.

"Balance," I said. "It's about how the moon has been ignored for far too long. It's time for the reign of chaos," I said. "We must do this to avenge Discord," I informed. Rainbow Jewel began crying, but she nodded to confirm.

"Precisely," Princess Luna said. "Now since Discord is gone, I am thinking that chaos will soon fade away with him. Chaos shall be no more."


End file.
